Himmel Blau
by Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka
Summary: “Karena waktu itu kau hanya meminta agar bisa bertemu denganku di dunia nyata, bukan berarti kau dan aku dapat bersatu,” ucap Naruto miris. YAOI! SasuNaru & NejiGaa! berdasarkan Request dari Aoi no Tsuki. Spesial Fic for Naru B'day! *RnR?*
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Berdasarkan Request dari Aoi no Tsuki a.k.a Neechan Zuki XDD. Jadilah fic ini XDD. Neechan, semoga Nee suka dengan fic buatan Zuki ini. XDD

**Warning:** AU, Gaje yang merajalela, YAOI!!! –Gak suka? Tinggalkan halaman ini XP.

***

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance/Fantasy

Pairing: SasuNaru & NejiGaa

Rating: T

Story by: Mikazuki Chizuka

Summary: 'Aku sangat berharap bahwa di lain waktu kita bisa bertemu lagi di dunia nyata, bukan sekedar mimpi seperti waktu itu.'

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Pagi ini langit tidak begitu cerah, dengan lancangnya awan-awan tak diundang menutupi sang mentari hingga lingkaran agung berwarna kuning cerah itu tidak bisa memancarkan sinar keabadiannya. Dan hal ini entah kebetulan semata atau tidak, hati sesosok bocah laki-laki berumur 5 tahun berambut hitam sama persis dengan keadaan di pagi hari tersebut. Kedua matanya terus saja melihat beberapa bocah seumurannya yang sedang bermain-main di taman kecil itu, dari ayunan tua yang didudukinya tersebut.

Sebetulnya ia ingin sekali bisa bermain dengan mereka, namun hal itu tidak dilakukannya karena ia kurang percaya diri dan takut akan menjadi pecundang diantara beberapa bocah itu. Apalagi dengan keberadaannya yang mungkin tidak diketahui oleh mereka. Tanpa sengaja saat dirinya melirik ke salah satu bocah perempuan yang memiliki rambut warna pirang dikucir tinggi kanan-kiri yang ikut bermain di taman tersebut. Kedua mata onyx-nya bertemu dengan kedua mata biru langit miliknya. Sekilas mereka saling berpandangan hingga pada akhirnya si bocah berambut hitam mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Didorong rasa penasaran, si bocah perempuan berambut pirang berlari kecil ke arah ayunan yang dinaiki bocah berambut hitam itu. Tentu saja hal itu diketahui olehnya, dan dalam detik itu juga ia hendak pergi meninggalkan ayunan yang dinaikinya. Tapi apa daya? Bocah berambut pirang itu dengan cepat sudah menggenggam tangan kirinya dan menariknya hingga bocah berambut hitam terjatuh dipelukan bocah berambut pirang itu.

"Hei… kau mau kemana? Kenapa tidak ikut bermain dengan kami?" tanya bocah berambut pirang tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ta… tapi, apa boleh?" tanya bocah berambut hitam seraya menatap langsung wajah berkulit sawo matang yang memiliki tiga garis sejajar di kedua pipinya tersebut.

"Tentu saja, mengapa tidak?"

Bocah laki-laki berambut hitam itu memberikan sebuah senyum damai ke arah orang yang memeluknya itu. Sekilas mereka saling berpandangan, dan si bocah perempuan berambut pirang pun membalas senyuman bocah berambut hitam itu dengan mempertontonkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya. Dan siapa menduga bahwa bocah berambut hitam itu akan membalas pelukan orang yang memeluknya?

"Terima kasih, terima kasih sekali untukmu err…" kata bocah berambut hitam tersebut memotong perkataannya sendiri. Dengan arti kata lain, ia belum mengetahui siapa nama orang yang memeluknya itu.

"Naruto, Namikaze Naruto, panggil aku dengan Naruto, kau?" tanya bocah bernama Naruto itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke, panggil Sasuke," kata Sasuke.

"Ikut denganku," kata Naruto melepaskan pelukkanya dan menarik tangan kanan Sasuke untuk ikut dengannya menuju ke taman kecil tersebut. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya pasrah saat Naruto menarik tangannya. Toh, Sasuke menyukai perlakuan Naruto terhadapnya. Apa salahnya jika sekali saja ia mendapatkan kebahagiaan berupa sesosok teman yang akan menjadi seseorang yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya?

***

Himmel Blau

Chap. 1 (Kebahagian Dalam Mimpi)

"Sasuke…"

Kedua mata bocah bernama Sasuke itu pun terbuka saat dirasakannya namanya di panggil oleh seseorang. Ia pun mulai memfokuskan pandangannya hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sesosok wanita anggun berambut hitam sedang menatapnya lembut.

"Bunda, mmh… ada apa?" tanya Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di ranjang yang ditidurinya tadi.

"Sudah pagi Nak, apakah kamu tidak ingat kalau sekarang kita akan pindah rumah?" kata wanita bernama Mikoto itu.

"Gadis kecil itu… Naruto…"

"Apa?" tanya Mikoto menatap anaknya itu dengan tatapan kebingungan.

"Dimana Naruto, Bunda?" tanya Sasuke seraya menyingkirkan sehelai kain yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Naruto? Memang dia siapa?" tanya Mikoto.

"Dia 'kan…" Sasuke memotong perkataannya saat menyadari sesuatu.

"Mimpi…." kata Sasuke lagi seraya menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sekilas, lalu kedua tangannya beralih ke atas pahanya.

"Ya sudahlah Sasuke, yang penting sekarang kamu cepat mandi dan segera siap-siap ya, satu jam lagi kita berangkat ke rumah baru kita," kata Mikoto menepuk kepala Sasuke pelan dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

'Namikaze Naruto,' batin Sasuke tersenyum pahit.

'Aku sangat berharap bahwa di lain waktu kita bisa bertemu lagi di dunia nyata, bukan sekedar mimpi seperti waktu itu.'

***

Sasuke dengan susah payah turun dari kamarnya melewati tangga yang memang ada untuk menjadi jalan bagi siapa pun yang ingin naik ke lantai 2 dan turun kelantai 1. Setelah melewati tangga yang lumayan panjang itu, ia pun sampai di ruangan utama rumah yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi 'mantan rumahnya' tersebut. Di sana, ia dapat melihat banyak sekali orang-orang yang memberi salam perpisahan untuk keluarganya. Ia juga dapat melihat beberapa teman-temannya berlari-lari kecil ke arah dirinya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul saat mereka semua sudah berada di hadapan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, jangan melupakan kami, ya… kami pasti merindukanmu di Kirigakure ini," kata gadis kecil seumurannya dan mempunyai rambut bewarna pink dan berbola mata warna hijau.

"Ya Sakura, aku juga pasti merindukan kalian," kata Sasuke langsung mendapat pelukkan dari teman-temannya yang akan ia tinggalkan.

"Sasuke, ayo," kata Mikoto seraya menggandeng tangan Sasuke. Teman-teman Sasuke pun dengan terpaksa melepaskan pelukannya.

Mikoto dan Sasuke pun berjalan menuju mobil menyusul Ayah mereka yang sudah terlebih dahulu berada di mobil, diikuti oleh orang-orang yang membuntuti mereka di belakang. Mikoto langsung masuk ke mobil bagian depan lewat pitu kiri, sedangkan Sasuke membuka pintu mobil yang ada di belakang bagian kiri dan masuk ke jok belakang, lalu menutupnya kembali. Ia dapat merasakan bahwa mobil yang dinakinya lama kelamaan mulai berjalan pelan hingga pada akhirnya mobil tersebut melaju kencang pergi meninggalkan halaman rumah mereka diiringi dengan lambaian tangan dari orang-orang tadi.

***

Angin sejuk di sore hari pun berhembus kencang dari kaca jendela mobil yang sedikit terbuka itu, menerbangkan helaian rambut hitam sesosok bocah laki-laki yang menari-nari hampa di keheningan sore itu. Hanya suara mobil yang digerakan oleh mesinlah yang terdengar. Suasana perdesaan memanglah sangat tentram dan damai, tidak ada polusi berupa asap kendaraan yang mencemari lingkungan. Walaupun ada, mungkin hanya 5 sampai 7 kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di jalan perdesaan, itu pun tidak separah polusi udara yang berada di kota.

Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam mengkilat pun meluncur dengan mulusnya di jalan perdesaan beralaskan tanah dengan kerikil-kerikil lumayan besar yang mengganggu siapa pun yang hendak melintas di jalan tersebut. Nampaknya mobil hitam itu meluncur ke sebuah desa yang mungkin belum terjelajahi oleh orang luar. Dan mobil itu berhenti tepat di sebuah halaman rumah mungil namun nampak nyaman untuk ditinggali, sebuah rumah bercat putih susu, lumayan besar dan banyak sekali pepohonan yang menghiasi rumah itu.

Sesosok pria dewasa pun turun dari mobil yang dinaikinya, diikuti oleh wanita dewasa yang duduk di sampingnya, mereka pun berjalan ke bagasi mobil dan membukanya, lalu mereka pun mengeluarkan semua barang yang tersimpan di bagasi tersebut.

"Sasuke, ayo bantu Ayah dan Bunda," kata Mikoto dari belakang.

Sasuke pun segera turun dari mobil lewat pintu bagian kiri, setelah itu, ia pun berlari kecil ke arah Ayah dan Bundanya berada. Senyum kedua orang tuanya pun menyambut hangat kehadirannya, dan saat itulah Sasuke melemparkan sebuah senyum khas miliknya kepada kedua orang tuanya, dan senyum itu adalah hasil turunan dari sang Ayah.

"Bunda, ini desa apa?" tanya Sasuke seraya membantu kedua orang tuanya mengeluarkan barang dari bagasi mobil mereka.

"Konoha sayang, dan mulai hari ini kita akan tinggal di rumah itu," jawab Mikoto menunjuk rumah mungil tadi.

"Kenapa kita harus pindah rumah, Bunda?" tanya Sasuke.

"Karena pekerjaan Ayah dipindah di sini, Sasu-chan," kata pria dewasa berambut hitam sama persis dengan Sasuke bernama Fugaku itu.

"Haha… kalau dipikir-pikir, sudah lama ya kita meninggalkan desa ini," kata Mikoto bernostalgia.

"Ya, itu semua juga gara-gara pekerjaanku yang berpindah, padahal di sini nyaman dan damai, sama sekali tidak berubah sejak 3 tahun yang lalu," kata Fugaku ikut bernostalgia.

Sasuke terbengong-bengong menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ja… jadi, Ayah dan Bunda pernah tinggal di sini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, kamu pasti tidak ingat 'kan? Umurmu dulu 'kan baru 2 tahun," kata Fugaku menepuk kepala Sasuke pelan dengan tangan kirinya, lalu ia pun berjalan dengan menyeret sebuah koper di tangan kanannya dan masuk di rumah baru mereka.

"Sasu-chan, ini tasmu," kata Mikoto memberikan sebuah tas kecil kepada Sasuke. Sasuke dengan senang hati menerima tas miliknya itu dan menggendong di punggungnya. Lalu Ibu dan anak itu pun berjalan ke rumah mereka yang baru menyusul Fugaku yang sudah masuk ke dalam rumah.

***

Sasuke terus saja memandangi kamar barunya penuh dengan rasa kegembiraan, di dinding-dinding tembok di dalam kamarnya itu banyak sekali ukiran-ukiran kuno yang sangat menarik perhatian Sasuke. Dengan kedua tangan mungilnya, ia pun meraba-raba dinding tersebut.

Tanpa sengaja saat dirinya masih asyik meraba-raba dinding ukir itu, tangan kanannya menyentuh sebuah lingkaran berwarna oranye kemerah-merahan, dan seketika itu juga lingkaran tersebut mengeluarkan sinar merah yang sangat menyilaukan matanya, Sasuke langsung menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya menghindari sinar yang sangat menyilaukan itu.

Ia lansung membuka kedua matanya saat dirasakannya lingkaran itu berhenti bersinar, kedua matanya pun langsung membulat saat ia melihat sesosok manusia yang sangat dia kenal. Di depannya sekarang, berdirilah bocah perempuan seumurannya, berambut pirang dikucir kanan-kiri, dan memiliki bola mata biru langit. Semua itu sukses membuat Sasuke membatu saat itu juga.

"Na… Naruto?" kata Sasuke terbata-bata, digerakannya tangan kanannya menyentuh diri Naruto itu.

"Aku menunggumu di tempat pertama kali kita bertemu," kata Naruto seraya memberikan sebuah kalung berhiaskan kristal dan memakaikannya di leher Sasuke. Dan seketika itu juga tubuh Naruto mulai menghilang dari hadapan Sasuke. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Sasuke terlonjak kaget. Namun, Sasuke langsung tersenyum lembut serta menggenggam erat kristal tersebut.

'Akan kutunggu saat itu, Naruto.'

***

**Sasuke POV**

10 tahun telah berlalu. Sejak kejadian aku bertemu dengan gadis mungil itu, sekarang aku pun sudah tumbuh menjadi remaja laki-laki yang biasa-biasa saja, setidaknya menurutku seperti itu. Tapi dalam kenyataannya orang-orang di sekitarku menganggap diriku lebih dari sekedar biasa-biasa saja, atau dengan kata lain orang-orang menyebutku dengan laki-laki yang sempurna. Yah, sempurna. Ketampananku yang berhasil membuat seluruh gadis-gadis di sekitarku langsung rela melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan, kekayaanku yang berhasil menarik teman-temanku untuk berteman denganku, dan yang terpenting, aku adalah keturunan seorang Uchiha. Uchiha yang di segani.

Tapi jujur, itu semua terasa 'monoton' di dalam kehidupanku, karena aku tau teman-temanku selalu mendekatiku karena ingin merasakan hartaku saja. Yeah, dasar penghianat. Maka dari itulah aku jarang bermain-main dengan remaja seumuranku atau yang lain halnya. Tentang gadis-gadis yang selalu mengejarku itu juga sama saja dengan teman-temanku. Dasar.

Konoha, desa yang sekarang menjadi tempat tinggalku ini, seiring dengan berjalannya waktu tidak bisa disebut sebuah desa seperti dulu lagi, karena sekarang Konoha ini sudah disulap menjadi sebuah kota yang sangat elit dan terkenal diantara lima kota yang sewilayah dengannya. Banyak rumah-rumah penduduk yang tadinya sangat sederhana berubah menjadi rumah-rumah mewah bertingkat. Lahan-lahan persawahan pun berubah menjadi gedung-gedung bercakar langit, jalan-jalan beralaskan tanah dan bebatuan pun juga berubah menjadi jalanan aspal yang keras. Perubahan yang sangat tak terduga.

Pagi ini, aku terus melangkahkan kedua kakiku menuju ke sebuah bangunan yang berada tak jauh dari rumahku. SMA Konoha Spesial School. Mengapa special? Karena di sini murid-muridnya tidak hanya belajar seperti sekolah-sekolah yang biasa mengajarkan hal itu-itu saja, sekolah ini juga mengajarkan Soozoo. Soozoo adalah sebuah ilmu yang mengajarkan cara mewujudkan hal yang tidak mungkin, menjadi sesuatu yang brilian dengan menggunakan kekuatan imajinasi. Bayangkan saja, dengan sekali kau memikirkan sebuah imajinasi, dengan menggunakan cakra(1), imajinasimu akan terkabul. Tapi tidak semuanya imajinasi bisa terkabul, karena imajinasi-imajinasi tersebut dibatasi oleh peraturan yang sudah ditetapkan oleh sekolah itu sendiri. Dan mungkin juga menurut kemampuan seorang Soozooki(2) itu sendiri

Tanpa butuh waktu yang lumayan lama, akhirnya aku sudah berada di daerah halaman sekolahku. Dari sini aku dapat melihat ada sesosok laki-laki seumuranku berambut merah sedang menggerak-gerakan tangannya kesana-kesini, dan pasir-pasir yang ada di sekelilingnya pun mengikuti arah gerak kedua tangannya. Itulah salah satu pembuktian dari Soozoo yang diajarkan di sini. Nama remaja laki-laki itu adalah Sabaku no Gaara, sama seperti sebutannya, ia bisa mengendalikan pasir. Soozoo miliknya.

"Yo Sas," katanya menyapaku seraya melambai-lambaikan sebelah tangannya ke arahku. Aku pun membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum simpul dan berjalan menuju ke arahnya dengan santai. Dan perlu kalian ketahui bahwa dia adalah salah satu temanku yang tidak menginginkan hartaku dan menganggumi ketampananku. Yah, setidaknya sekarang aku dan dia adalah sahabat.

"Weist, makin jago aja kau," kataku lantang seraya mempertemukan telapak tangan kananku ke telapak tangan miliknya.

"Haha… tidak sejago sepertimulah," katanya merendahkan diri.

"O ya? Ah, dimana kekasihmu?" kataku yang sukses membuat wajah putih pucatnya sama sepertiku sedikit merona merah di sana.

"Sasuke, jangan menggoda kekasihku seperti itu," kata seseorang dari arah belakangku, aku pun menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati sesosok remaja laki-laki yang sekali lagi sebaya denganku berjalan ke arahku dan Gaara, bercirikan rambut panjang bewarna coklat yang diikat kebelakang, dan uniknya dia tidak mempunya pupil. Bukan tidak punya, tapi memang warna pupilnya sama-sama putih susu dengan matanya, karena itulah orang beranggapan bahwa dia tidak mempunyai pupil(3).

"Hyuuga Neji, dari tadi kekasihmu ini menunggumu," godaku lagi seraya menghindari serangan anginnya yang bisa membunuhku, itulah Soozoo-nya, bisa mengendalikn angin sesuka hatinya. Hebat bukan?

"Neji, kalau kau mengeluarkan 'angimu' seperti itu terus menerus, bisa-bisa kukeluarkan 'apiku' untuk membakar dirimu," ancamku dengan err… mungkin belum bisa dikatakan ancaman karena aku mengatakannya dengan nada yang mengejek.

"Coba saja," katanya cuek dan mendekat ke arah Gaara lalu memeluknya.

Aku hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku saat melihat kelakuan sahabat-sahabatku yang seperti itu. Aneh? Tidak, hal seperti itu tidak ada yang aneh. Di sekolah ini seorang 'gay' adalah hal wajar, maka dari itulah di sini hanya sedikit remaja perempuan yang bersekolah di sekolahan ini. Aku pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua dan masuk ke sekolahku, lebih tepatnya ingin segera sampai di kelas XI A yang menjadi tempatku belajar.

Yah, seperti biasa, di lorong-lorong yang aku lewati ini penuh dengan keanehan yang merajalela. Misalanya? Ada sebuah vas bunga yang melayang-layang kesana-sini, dan tentunya vas bunga itu tidak bergerak dengan sendirinya, pastinya ada orang yang menggerakkannya. Soozoo seseorang.

Tanpa memperdulikan vas bunga dan benda-benda aneh yang berada di lorong itu, aku terus saja melangkah kakiku dengan langkah yang santai. Toh, walaupun aku ingin segera sampai di kelasku, setidaknya berjalan-jalan sejenak sebelum mendapatkan pelajaran juga tidak apa-apa 'kan? Itulah yang sekarang ada di pkiranku saat ini.

"To… tolong…"

Aku menghentikan langkahku saat tanpa sengaja alat pendengaranku menangkap suara minta tolong dari arah pintu yang berada di samping kiriku tersebut.

"Oi! Apakah tidak ada orang yang mendengarku?!" teriak suara itu lagi. Hal ini semakin membuatku penasaran. Dan tanpa kusadari tangan kananku sudah memutar kenop pintu itu dan mendorongnya. Saat itulah aku terdiam memandangi balkon yang ada di hadapanku ini kosong, tidak ada siapa pun yang ada di balkon tersebut, hanya pemandangan dari balkon lantai 3 itulah yang terlihat.

"Oi… oi…!!!"

Sekali lagi aku mendengar suara aneh itu, aku pun berjalan menuju ujung balkon itu dan menengok kebawah, aku sempat terlonjak kaget saat melihat seseorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang bergelantungan di seutas tali yang diikatnya di batang besi sabagai pagar balkon. Dan yang lebih membuatku merasa aneh adalah saat aku mengetahui bahwa mata pemuda laki-laki itu ditutup oleh sebuah kain hitam.

"DOBE!! Apakah kau sudah gila?!!" teriakku lantang dari arah balkon.

"OI!! Aku bukan Dobe, TEME!! Ayo tolong aku!!!" katanya seraya menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya dan mempererat genggaman tangannya.

"Apa kau mau bunuh diri?!!" seruku asal.

"OI!! Siapa yang mau bunuh diri, HAH?!! Ayo cepat tarik talinya!! Nanti akan kujelaskan!!" serunya tak kalah keras dari seruanku tadi.

"Diam dan jangan banyak bergerak!!" perintahku seraya menarik tali itu.

Aku pun berusaha menarik tali itu dengan kekuatanku yang ada, hingga saat aku sudah melihat si pirang itu hampir sampai di balkon, kutarik tali dengan cepat dan tanpa sadar dan mungkin karena tarikkanku yang lumayan cepat, keseimbanganku pun kacau dan tubuhku terjatuh di lantai balkon yang keras itu, ditambah lagi diriku yang tertindih oleh tubuh pemuda pirang yang baru saja kutolong itu. Saat kain yang menutupi matanya tersebut tiba-tiba terlepas, aku segera membelalakan kedua mataku saat kedua mata biru langit milik pemuda itu menatap mata onyx milikku.

"Naruto…?"

_

_

_

_

_

Tu Bi Kontinyu…

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

o).**(1)**. Di sini arti cakra Zuki ubah menjadi sebuah kekuatan yang menjadi pokok dari Soozoo. Berbeda sedikit sama cakra-nya Kishimoto-sensei yang merupakan tenaga dalam untuk mengeluarkan sebuah jurus. Cakra di sini artinya adalah kekuatan yang di dasari oleh fantasi dan di gunakan untuk mengeluarkan Soozoo. XDD *di lempar Kishimoto-sensei* + *di gebukin masal* = *tepar*

o).**(2)**. Sebutan untuk orang yang mempunyai Soozoo.

o).**(3)**. Itu fakta lho, Zuki nggak bohong. Kalau nggak percaya, silahkan membaca 'Kamus Lengkap Naruto Season 3' © Iruka Ouzama. Di situ dijelasin tentang hal itu XDD *promosi*

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Ryota(R): Pendek?

Zuki(Z): Iya memang, soalnya ini baru prolog, Zuki bagi 2 sih, habisnya kalau di gabungin mah kepanjangan XD

R: Kenapa nggak di panjangin aja? Ini kependekan tau!

Z: Ahah… =.='' nanti kalau di panjangin jadi lebay kesannya dan terkesan buru2.

R: Masa? *nglrik lanjutan fic ini*

Z: Apa liat-liat?!! *meluk Laptop*

R: Oi! Laptop gue itu mah! Sini Laptop gue! Mau buat ngliat Es Teh Dua Gelas(Baca: ST 12)

Z: *nyengir, menjauh dari Laptop, pulang ke rumah dengan air mata yang membanjiri (halah!). Sampe rumah kompi nganggur. Langsung ON deh XD*

.

Nyahaha… Neechan, Zuki udah buat fic request dari Nee… moga-moga aja Nee suka XDD. Di sini kelihatannya NaruSasu ya? tapi nggak kok, tetap SasuNaru!! XDD NejiGaa juga!! Dan ini YAOI!! XDD

Fic Zuki memang tidak pernah bisa terlepas dari kesalahan berupa typo dan teman-temannya. Zuki mohon maap jika masih ada kesalahan di fic Zuki.

Akhir kata… Zuki tunggu Review/Flamenya^^

With D'Heart

Mikazuki Chizuka.

**NB: HAPPY BRITHDAY FOR YOU RYOTA-KUN^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** LAST CHAP!!! XD Maap kelamaan Apdetnya. ==a *ditendang* Ini Nee akhir dari Fic Requestan Nee. XD

Sekaligus special fic for Naru B'day! XD

**'Beta-Ed by FBSN'**

Spesial thanks for Raika Carnelia a.k.a Agen Raika yx sudah bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk memBeta Fic Zuki~ XD XD

**WARNING!: AU! GAJE! LEBAY! OOC! –dikit- PENUH PEMAKSAAN ALUR CERITA, Shounen Ai! –gax suka? Tinggalkan halaman ini! XP**

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Fandom:**

**oOo** Naruto **oOo**

**Disclaimer: **

**oOo** Masashi Kishimoto **oOo**

**Title:**

**oOo** Yuuka no Sagasu **oOo**

**Author: **

**oOo** Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka **oOo**

**Genre:**

**oOo** Romance/Fantasy **oOo**

**Rating:**

**oOo** T **oOo**

**Pairing: **

**oOo** Uchiha Sasuke dan and Uzumaki Naruto** oOo**

**oOo **Hyuuga Neji and Sabaku no Gaara** oOo**

**Summary:**

**:::** "Karena waktu itu kau hanya meminta agar bisa bertemu denganku di dunia nyata, bukan berarti kau dan aku dapat bersatu," ucap Naruto miris. **:::**

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Normal P.O.V**

"Eh?"

Sasuke menatap sosok pirang yang baru saja diselamatkannya. Terpana dan tak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya barang sedetik pun dari orang yang ia panggil namanya dengan sebutan Naruto. Dengan tiba-tiba saja nama yang lama mengendap di relung hati terdalamnya ini muncul begitu saja. Atas dasar kerinduan atau apa, yang pasti membuat keduanya saling menatap tak percaya dan tenggelam di lautan imajinasi.

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku?" kata Naruto membuka pembicaraan.

Alangkah terkejutnya Sasuke ketika Naruto membuat pengakuan tak terduga, membuat sang Uchiha bernafas tak beraturan dan menatap wajah Naruto lekat-lekat. Tangan kanannya tanpa ada izin langsung menyentuh wajah Naruto dan membelainya lembut. Sangat lembut hingga membuat Naruto memejamkan mata menikmati reaksi menenangkan dari dalam diri Sasuke.

"Namamu benar-benar Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk. Kepala Naruto terdorong sedikit ke belakang. Membelalakkan mata, Naruto segera menepis tangan Sasuke dan berlari meninggalkannya di balkon. Sasuke syok, tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Pertemuan tadi benar-benar membuat seluruh saraf yang ada di tubuhnya lumpuh seketika. Masa lalu yang selalu membayangi tidurnya mengingat sesosok malaikat kecil yang menyapa hari-harinya dengan senyuman. Senyum khayalan yang bermakna.

Berusaha mengusir segala pemikiran yang ada, Sasuke mulai menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya untuk berdiri. Berlari meninggalkan balkon menuju ke kelas yang menjadi tujuannya dari awal. Sasuke membuka pintu kelas agak tergesa-gesa dan mendudukkan dirinya di bangku miliknya, tanpa memperdulikan pandangan aneh dari teman-teman yang ada di sekelilingnya.

"Naruto-Naruto…" Sasuke terus saja menyebut nama Naruto berulang kali bagaikan mantra.

**("Benarkah dia Sasuke kecilku?")**

*.#.#.#.*

**oOo **HIMMEL BLAU **oOo**

Chap 2. (Masa Lalu adalah Kunci Masa Depan)

..*..Last Chap..*..

Sungguh, saat Sasuke mendudukkan diri di bangkunya, ia tak bisa bepikir apa-apa lagi selain memikirkan Naruto. Memang ada yang mengganjal dalam dirinya. Dulu waktu kecil, ia teringat bahwa Naruto yang ia temui adalah gadis kecil nan manis, tetapi mengapa bisa sekarang ia bertemu dengan Naruto dalam wujud Naruto yang bergender laki-laki dan… manis? Sebenarnya apa yang tersembunyi di balik kata manis? Entahlah, yang pasti Sasuke pun tak bisa menggambarkannya sedikit pun.

Arah pandang Sasuke teralihkan sepenuhnya ketika melihat sesosok pemuda yang menjadi pokok permasalahan dalam otaknya. Pandangan mereka bertemu, namun segera terputuskan begitu saja dengan Naruto yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Membuat Sasuke menundukkan kepala pasrah, tak mau lagi perasaannya terancam oleh perputaran pertanyaan yang menjadi benalu di kepalanya. Maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua tangan, memejamkan mata berusaha agar dirinya bisa setenang mungkin.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu tadi ya, Teme."

Suara sangat familiar, berhasil membuat Sasuke membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar. Ia alihkan pandangannya ke arah seseorang yang membuat jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan. Alangkah terkejutnya saat ia mendapati sosok Naruto sudah berdiri kokoh di sampingnya, hampir saja ia terjatuh dari kursi andai saja ia tak bisa mengendalikan refleksnya yang kelewat batas. Memang terlalu mengejutkan bagi Sasuke. Bukannya tadi Naruto meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa alasan yang jelas? Bahkan terkesan menghindari dirinya. Tapi, mengapa sekarang Naruto muncul seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa? Oh, pasti Sasuke sekarang sedang berpikir bahwa ia sedang diuji oleh Kuasa Yang Di Atas.

"Oi, Teme! Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?! Kenapa melamun saja, hah?!" bentak Naruto merasa bahwa ia dicampakkan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap aneh ke arah Naruto, "Kau Naruto? Kenapa kau tadi langsung lari meninggalkanku di balkon sih!?" seru Sasuke.

Naruto mengerutkan kening, "Meninggalkanmu di balkon? Memang sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu?" kata Naruto bingung.

"Apa?!! Kau sedang bercanda 'kan, Dobe?!" kata Sasuke kaget berdiri dari duduknya.

"Siapa yang bercanda, Teme?! Bahkan aku tidak tahu alasan kenapa bisa aku berterima kasih padamu dan memanggilmu dengan sebutan, 'Teme'!" bentak Naruto.

"Hah?! Aku Sasuke! Uchiha Sasuke! Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Teme', Dobe! Memang sebrengsek apa diriku ini, hah?!" bentak Sasuke emosi.

"Sa… su… Teme?" Refleks, Naruto membekap mulutnya sendiri.

Entah bagaimana bisa, agaknya Naruto sangat kesulitan mengucapkan nama Sasuke. Karena salah pengertian, Sasuke kali ini benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan diri.

"SASUKE, DOBE! JANGAN MEMANGGILKU TEME!!" seru Sasuke keras.

"IYA-IYA!!! SASUK-ughh!" Tiba-tiba kesadaran Naruto hilang, keseimbangannya goyah dan sukseslah ia jatuh pingsan, untung Sasuke segera menangkap badan Naruto dengan cepat.

"Oi! Dobe?! Ada apa?!!" seru Sasuke panik.

"Dia pingsan! Ayo segera kita bawa ke UKS!" seru Gaara yang menjadi tamu tak diundang secara tiba-tiba.

"Baik!" kata Sasuke segera menggendong Naruto.

Mereka berdua pun segera membawa Naruto ke UKS, tanpa mempedulikan bisik-bisik gosip tak jelas dari segala arah. Setelah berlari-larian tidak jelas di sepanjang lorong, akhirnya pintu UKS terlihat. Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke langsung menerjang pintu UKS diikuti Gaara yang menyusul di belakang. Tentu saja membawa kesan rasa kaget pada penghuni UKS, termasuk Neji yang sedang bertugas di sana . Sasuke tidak ambil peduli langsung membaringkan tubuh Naruto di sembarang ranjang yang menurutnya paling nyaman. Ia langsung mendekat pada Neji dan menggoncang-goncangkan pundaknya.

"Neji! Tolong Naruto! Cepat!" seru Sasuke panik masih menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Neji.

"I-iya! Tapi lepaskan! Bagaimana aku bisa menolongnya kalau kau terus menggoncang-goncangkan tubuhku seperti ini?!" bentak Neji berusaha agar Sasuke cepat tersadar.

Sasuke yang tersadar langsung melepaskan Neji dan kembali mendekat ke arah Naruto yang masih pingsan. Neji pun juga mendekati Naruto, ia pusatkan Cakra ke seluruh titik indera yang ada di telapak tangannya. Setelah itu, Neji meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di kening Naruto.

Sekitar 15 menit telah berlalu, disertai dengan Sasuke yang panik tak karuan begitu pula Gaara yang sudah harap-harap cemas, akhirnya kedua mata Naruto terbuka perlahan, menampilkan bola mata berwarna sebiru langit cerah di baliknya. Sasuke yang terlalu senang langsung menerjang Naruto yang masih setengah sadar dan memeluknya, membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget setengah mati.

"Oi! Kau ini apa-apaan sih?!" bentak Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke.

"Kau baik-baik saja 'kan, Dobe?!" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"EH! BERANINYA KAU MEMANGGILKU DENGAN SEBUTAN 'DOBE'! MEMANG KAU INI SIAPA, HAH?!! DASAR TEME JELEK!!" teriak Naruto keras.

Sasuke syok berat, "Ka-kau tidak ingat aku ini siapa?" tanya Sasuke nampak tak percaya.

"Bukan ingat. Tetapi tahu! Tahu karena kau adalah orang yang pertama kali memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Dobe'!" seru Naruto geram.

Sasuke melirik tajam ke arah Neji, serasa menyalahkan Neji atas ketidakberesan yang ada di diri Naruto.

"Kenapa kau melirikku seperti itu?! Aku hanya menyadarkan dia saja kok! Tanpa menghilangkan bagian-bagian tubuhnya!" seru Neji kesal menjadi pelampiasan Sasuke.

'Ada yang tidak beres,' batin Gaara menatap Naruto curiga.

"Err… omong-omong, kenapa aku bisa ada di UKS?! Apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Tadi kau pingsan saat lari keliling lapangan sebanyak sepuluh kali," kata Gaara cepat, membuat Sasuke menautkan kedua alis tanda tak mengerti apa maksud kebohongan yang dilontarkan Gaara pada Naruto.

"He? Jadi begitu ya?" kata Naruto menopang dagu, "O ya, kalian bertiga ini siapa? Kalau boleh kutahu," lanjut Naruto bertanya.

"Aku Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara. Sedangkan yang berambut panjang di sampingku bernama Hyuuga Neji. Dan yang terakhir, namanya adalah… err…" Gaara memotong perkataannya dan melirik sekilas ke arah Sasuke, "namanya Teme!" seru Gaara asal.

"Hah?!!" seru Sasuke gondok hendak protes.

Memangnya sejak kapan nama Uchiha Sasuke dengan begitu mudahnya dihilangkan dan digantikan dengan nama 'Teme'? Sepertinya hal itulah yang kini berputar-putar di otak sang Uchiha. Tapi Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk protes saat melihat sekilas arti dari tatapan Gaara pada Naruto. Sebagai bonus hanya bisa pasrah dengan nama barunya.

Naruto menahan tawanya setengah mati mengetahui nama gadungan milik Sasuke, "Jadi, Teme? Hmph~! Apakah sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Naruto masih dalam pose menahan tawa.

"Dia tidak pernah bertemu denganmu, Naruto. Hanya kebetulan saja dia ada di sini," jawab Gaara.

'Hei! Sejak kapan pertanyaan untukku menjadi pertanyaan milik Gaara?!' geram Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke menahan sekuat tenaga agar tidak menendang kepala merah Gaara yang mencolok itu. Tentu saja ia tahan, di dekatnya ada sang kekasih sih, bisa menuju ajal dahulu kalau melakukan hal tersebut di depan Neji.

Dan percakapan mereka berempat terhenti saat bel tanda pelajaran akan segera di mulai berbunyi nyaring. Mengharuskan Sasuke, Neji, dan Gaara meninggalkan Naruto di UKS serta pergi menuju ke kelas mereka.

"Kenapa kau berbohong kepada Naruto seperti itu?!" bentak Sasuke pada Gaara setelah mereka keluar dari UKS.

"Ada hal yang menarik yang entah cepat atau lambat kau pasti mengetahuinya," kata Gaara penuh tanda tanya.

***

3 bulan telah berlalu. Setelah kejadian hari itu, Sasuke setiap harinya selama 3 bulan terus saja menceritakan keganjilan-keganjilan yang ada di diri Naruto kepada kedua sahabatnya. Neji dan Gaara. Mulai dari Naruto yang sangat kesulitan memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya –dan amat lancar kalau memanggil dengan nama gadungan—, begitu juga lebih parahnya ketika Naruto tidak ingat kejadian apa pun yang ia alami dengan Sasuke. Padahal jika menyangkut orang lain selain dirinya, Naruto bisa mengingat mereka sampai titik-titik terdetail. Mau tak mau membuat Sasuke merasa sakit, apalagi saat dirinya menyadari bahwa ia ternyata mencintai Naruto.

Neji dan Gaara yang prihatin melihat keadaan sahabatnya yang ini, berjanji akan membantu Sasuke dan segera menemukan kunci mati dari permasalahan yang ada. Hari ini mereka mengajak Sasuke ke sebuah kedai makanan khas Konoha. Hendak berdiskusi tentang sebab-akibat yang menjadikan Naruto sampai seperti itu.

"Apakah kalian sudah menemukan penyebabnya?" tanya Sasuke.

Neji dan Gaara saling berpandangan. Menghela nafas, Neji hanya bisa pasrah saat ia paham kalau kali ini, dialah yang harus menjelaskannya pada Sasuke. Sedikit mengulur waktu, Neji menggunakan kemampuan Soozoo miliknya untuk membuat angin yang berputar berbentuk stik yang kira-kita berdiameter 0,2 cm. Lalu ia masukkan hasil Soozoo-nya ke tengah-tengah minuman yang ada di dalam gelas. Seketika itu juga minuman berupa Blackberry Soda miliknya teraduk secara merata dengan sendirinya, tanpa harus repot-repot mengaduk.

"Kau terlalu lama berpikir, Neji!" kata Gaara melirik ke arah kekasihnya itu.

"Kau saja yang menjelaskan. Kau yang lebih tahu detailnya," ujar Neji menatap Gaara.

"Baiklah. Dengar ya Sasuke, entah setelah ini kau menganggap kami gila atau apa, yang pasti hal ini sedikit spesial," kata Gaara.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Menurut mitos. Dulu Kota Konoha ini pernah mempunyai hubungan dengan Roh Suci berwujud Malaikat yang menjaga perdamaian. Manusia ditakdirkan untuk hidup di tanah Bumi, sedangkan para Malaikat memantau perlakuan Manusia di atas Langit. Perlu kau tahu bahwa setiap Malaikat mempunyai sebuah aturan paling penting yang tidak boleh mereka langgar, yaitu menginjakkan kaki mereka di atas tanah bumi," Gaara memotong perkataannya tanda ia bingung memulainya darimana.

"Tetapi ada satu Malaikat yang melanggar peraturan itu dan berpura-pura menjadi Manusia. Sebenarnya Malaikat yang menyamar menjadi Manusia itu hanya ingin melihat-lihat saja bagaimana kehidupan di Bumi secara langsung. Tetapi semua itu berubah ketika ia mencintai salah satu Manusia dan akhirnya menikahinya. Pernikahan mereka membuahkan hasil berupa seorang bayi yang mungil. Dan lahirnya sang bayi adalah malapetaka bagi kehidupaan para Malaikat," ujar Neji.

"Lahirnya sang bayi yang merupakan darah campuran, entah bagaimana bisa menghancurkan keseimbangan Langit dan Bumi. Banyak Malakat yang mati karena pada dasarnya semua Malaikat yang ada itu mempunyai darah yang sama, dalam kata lain artinya sedarah. Otomatis jika salah satu Malaikat menikah dengan makluk lain yang tidak sedarah, itu akan mengakibatkan kematian karena jiwa mereka menolak perbedaan," kata Gaara.

"Petinggi-Petinggi Malaikat memutuskan untuk mengurung Keluarga Campuran itu di dunia yang lain. Karena memutuskan pertalian mereka dengan Malaikat yang sudah ternoda 'perbedaan'. Akhirnya nyawa para Malaikat dapat terselamatkan. Demi menjaga agar hal ini tidak terulang lagi, para Malaikat memutuskan pula untuk meniadakan hubungan dalam segi apa pun dengan Manusia. Karena itulah pada jaman-jaman selanjutnya seperti sekarang banyak kejahatan yang merajalela di Bumi," ucap Neji.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Keluarga Campuran itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Seiring berjalannya waktu, Keluarga Campuran tersebut mempunyai sebutan lain, yaitu Sorahito(1). Pernah suatu ketika salah satu Sorahito mencintai Manusia. Karena rasa cintanya yang begitu besar, Sorahito itu meminta kepada Paranormal di jamannya untuk merubahnya menjadi Manusia. Sebab Sorahito tidak dapat dilihat Manusia tetapi dapat dilihat Malaikat. Paranormal tersebut menyanggupi permintaan Sorahito dengan satu syarat utama paling penting diantara syarat yang lainnya" potong Gaara.

"Apa syaratnya?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Syaratnya adalah… Setelah Sorahito menjadi Manusia, ia tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa semua kejadian yang ia alami dengan orang yang dicintainya…" lanjut Neji.

"Hah?! Memangnya ada hubungannya dengan kasus Naruto?! Lagipula itu hanya mitos 'kan?!" kata Sasuke agak emosi.

Neji meminum Blackberry Soda-nya sebentar, lalu mulai berbicara lagi, "Tumben kau sedikit bodoh, Sas? Setelah kau mendengar ini, apakah tidak ada kesan yang menyangkut di otakmu? Kau pikir ada kaitannya dengan Naruto atau tidak?" tanya Neji mencoba bersabar.

Sasuke terdiam. Sepertinya ia sedikit menyesali otaknya yang lemot di saat-saat penting seperti ini. Kedua mata Sasuke terbelalak kaget ketika menemukan arti di balik itu semua.

"Ja-jangan-jangan…" kata Sasuke menatap cemas ada Neji dan Gaara secara bergantian.

"Kemungkinan terbesar, Naruto adalah Sorahito yang mencintai salah satu Manusia. Dan Manusia yang dicintainya itu adalah… kau, seorang Uchiha bernama Sasuke," jawab Gaara menundukkan kepala, tak tega melihat raut kecewa wajah sahabatnya yang sebentar lagi akan terlukis di sana .

"Ti-tidak mungkin!" bentak Sasuke sedikit bergetar, berusaha menyangkal fakta yang menimpanya, "lagipula, darimana juga kau mendapatkan mitos ini?! Mitos hanya halusinasi dan tidak nyata!" lanjut Sasuke berseru.

Gaara menunduk lebih dalam, "Kau tak sadar? Kenapa waktu kita semua merahasiakan idensitas aslimu pada Naruto? Jujur, sebelum waktu Naruto mulai masuk dalam kehidupan kita yang asal usulnya tidak jelas, tanpa sengaja aku membaca mitos itu dari salah satu situs sejarah kuno. Awalnya aku tidak percaya, tetapi setelah aku menemukan kasus Naruto, entah mengapa aku yakin bahwa mitos itu bukan sekedar mitos-mitos pada umumnya. Diam-diam aku mencocokkan segala kenyataan yang menimpa Naruto dengan mitos itu. Hasilnya 100 persen terbukti bahwa ciri-ciri kasus Naruto sama dengan kasus Sorahito pendahulunya," jelas Gaara panjang lebar.

Sasuke terdiam, sedangkan Neji memandang hampa pada Gaara yang masih tertunduk.

"Tunggu dulu! Bu-bukannya Sorahito itu terkurung di dunia lain seperti yang kalian ceritakan itu 'kan?! Tidak mungkin Naruto itu Sorahito!" seru Sasuke masih mengelak dari kenyataan pahit tersebut.

"Sebenarnya ada dua gerbang yang menghubungkan dunia lain milik Sorahito dengan dunia Manusia dan dunia Malaikat. Ini aku dapat fotonya," kata Neji menyodorkan dua lembar foto kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke menerimanya dan mencermati dua lembar foto itu secara cermat, kembalilah kedua matanya terbuka lebar, terkejut setengah mati saat ia sangat mengenal salah satu gerbang tersebut.

"Gerbang ini mirip dengan ukiran yang terpahat di dinding kamarku," ucap Sasuke menyodorkan kembali foto gerbang yang ia maksud kepada Neji dan Gaara, gambar gerbang ukiran kuno dengan sebuah lingkaran berwarna oranye kemerah-merahan di tengahnya.

"Apa?! Kau serius 'kan ?! Ayo, Sas! Kita harus bergegas! Neji! Kali ini kau yang bayar!" seru Gaara menggebu-gebu seraya langsung menyeret Sasuke berlari meninggalkan Neji.

Neji sedikit syok, menghela nafas lagi, ia meminta Bill kepada salah satu Pelayan dan segera membayar berapa pun angka yang tertera di sana . Lalu dengan tergesa-gesa ia menyusul Gaara dan Sasuke yang sudah kabur lebih dulu.

***

Sasuke mendobrak pintu kamar. Diikut Neji dan Gaara di belakang, ia segera berlari ke arah sebuah tirai bewarna biru tua yang menutupi apa pun di belakangnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia menarik korden tersebut, menyisakan ukiran kuno yang terpahat di sana, sama seperti ukiran di foto yang kini sedang diamati Gaara dan Neji.

"Ini bukan mirip lagi namanya, tapi ini sama! Sejak kapan gerbang ini ada di kamarmu?! Kenapa kami baru mengetahuinya sekarang?!" tanya Neji.

"Semenjak aku pindah ke sini, ukiran yang ternyata gerbang penghubung ini sudah ada di kamarku. Tapi aku menutupinya karena takut kalau Ayah akan merusaknya, sayang 'kan kalau ukiran bersejarah ini hilang begitu saja. Hanya pemikiranku semata, sampai akhirnya jadi terlupakan. Tapi ada satu hal yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan, yaitu pertemuanku dengan gadis pirang kecil yang memberikan aku ini," kata Sasuke seraya menyodorkan kalung hitam berbandul kristal pada Neji dan Gaara.

Gaara mengamatinya secara baik-baik. Tiba-tiba saja ia langsung mengambil secara paksa kalung yang ada di genggaman Sasuke dan memasukkan ujung bandul tersebut ke sebuah lubang kecil yang berada di titik tengah lingkaran berwarna oranye kemerah-merahan. Sinar merah pun keluar dari lingkaran tersebut, terpaksa membuat Sasuke dan Neji begitu pula Gaara yang langsung menutup kedua mata mereka, mencegah agar sinar amat menyilaukan itu tidak menusuk rentina mata mereka.

Sinar merah tersebut langsung mengerubungi Sasuke, lenyap tak bersisa saat sinar itu entah bagaimana bisa meresap masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Tubuh Sasuke pun menjadi kaku, bahkan kesadaran Sasuke bisa-bisanya hilang dalam keadaan seperti itu. Membuat Neji dan Gaara kaget tak karuan. Tetapi dalam hitungan detik, Sasuke langsung jatuh berlutut dengan kedua mata yang terbelalak syok, mengharuskan Neji dan Gaara mendekati Sasuke serta bertanya apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya.

"Sasuke! Ada apa?!" seru Gaara menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Sasuke panik.

"Gaara! Tenanglah! Biar Sasuke menjelaskannya secara baik-baik!" ujar Neji mencoba menenangkan diri Gaara.

Sasuke masih seperti keadaan semula. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, perlahan tapi pasti ia mengucapkan beberapa kata, "Ga-gadis itu…" kata Sasuke terbata-bata.

"Ada apa dengan gadis itu, Sasuke?!" seru Gaara semakin panik.

"Di-dia adalah Na-Naruto," kata Sasuke masih terlihat syok, "aku sekarang t-tahu semuanya, Naruto me-memang Sorahito! D-dia memang datang menemui Pa-paranormal pada jamannya, meminta pada Paranormal itu agar mengubahnya menjadi m-manusia! La-lalu…" Perkataan Sasuke terpotong, tubuhnya bergetar hebat menahan tangis, "Na-Naruto merelakan gendernya diubah menjadi laki-laki, dan membuang ingatannya d-demi… ingin b-bertemu denganku…" lanjut Sasuke gagap seraya menahan perih yang menusuk di hatinya, tak tega melihat orang yang ia cintai sangat menderita selama ini.

Gaara tercenung sejenak. Neji yang mendengar kenyataan menyakitkan tersebut hanya bisa terdiam.

"Bagaimana caranya agar Naruto bisa mengingatku, Gaara! Kau pasti tahu 'kan?!!" seru Sasuke menggocang-goncangkan tubuh Gaara frustasi.

Gaara memejamkan kedua mata rapat-rapat, berusaha menahan air mata yang ingin menembus kelopak matanya, "Ada satu cara, t-tapi aku tidak yakin kau bisa melakukannya," kata Gaara membuang muka.

"Apa?! Cepat katakan, Gaara!" bentak Sasuke marah.

"…"

***

Malam minggu di kediaman Uchiha tepatnya di kamar Sasuke. Terlihat sesosok pemuda pirang yang berdiri angkuh di balkon, kedua matanya menerawang jauh pada pemandangan Kota di malam hari yang nampak menggoda. Bagaimana Naruto bisa sampai di sini? Jawabannya sangat simple. Yaitu, setelah pulang sekolah, Sasuke langsung menyeret Naruto untuk pergi ke rumahnya. Awalnya Naruto meronta-ronta karena ia merasa bahwa dirinya tidak mengenal siapa Sasuke itu, mau tak mau membuat Sasuke harus bekerja super untuk membawa Naruto ke rumahnya. Usaha yang tak sia-sia.

Meninggalkan pemuda bernama Naruto tersebut, di sisi lain nampak Sasuke sedang meremas-remas kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Perkataan Gaara di hari yang telah lalu membuatnya harus memikirkan sebuah keputusan yang akan segera ia ambil. Sempat terdiam, Sasuke beranjak dari sofa yang ia duduki dan berjalan menuju beranda kamar, menyusul Naruto yang masih memandangi lukisan malam.

"Tidak bosan hanya memandangi pemandangan monoton ini?" kata Sasuke yang kelihatannya agak menganggetkan Naruto.

"Eh?! Maaf, tapi kau ini siapa? Ini rumahmu? Bagaimana aku bisa sampai di sini?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Kepala Sasuke tertunduk.

"Tak penting. Aku hanya ingin bertanya. Menurutmu, jika kau dihadapkan pada dua pilihan yang amat sulit untuk kau pilih, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menautkan kedua alis, "Ya, tergantung pilihannya," jawab Naruto enteng.

"Misalnya saja, kau mencintai seseorang, tetapi karena ada suatu masalah, kau harus melakukan suatu hal yang menyakitkan kepada orang yang kau cintai itu, hingga orang yang kau cintai itu menghilang selamanya dari kehidupanmu. Tetapi di sisi lain kau tidak bisa merelakan orang yang kau cintai tersebut menghilang begitu saja. Ibaratnya kau tidak dapat hidup tanpa nyawa, dan anggap saja sinonim kata nyawa adalah orang yang kau cintai itu," jelas Sasuke dengan pernyataan sedikit mengambang.

"Baiklah, sepertinya masalahmu terlalu rumit ya?" tanya Naruto menatap Sasuke yang masih menundukkan kepala, "Kalau menurut pendapatku sih, aku pasti akan rela kehilangan dia, asalkan dia bahagia tanpa diriku. Tak ada yang indah selain melihat orang yang kita cintai bahagia 'kan?" kata Naruto nyengir.

"Bagaimana… jika semua itu telah terjadi padamu?"

Naruto hendak menjawab. Tetapi begitu cepat kejadian itu datang. Perasaan lembut telah menawan bibir mungil Naruto, diiringi dengan rasa sakit ketika ia menyadari bahwa senjata tajam telah menembus jantungnya. Darah mengalir deras dari asal terbukanya luka, ditemani bertetes-tetes air mata yang jatuh tak tertahankan. Tubuh Naruto jatuh di pelukkan Sasuke, namun Sasuke masih enggan untuk melepaskan bibirnya yang melekat di bibir Naruto. Tiada henti air mata Uchiha membasahi wajah keduanya.

"Kau adalah Sorahito terbodoh yang pernah aku temui, Dobe. Kenapa kau merelakan semua itu demi bertemu denganku?" kata Sasuke setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka seraya membelai rambut pirang Naruto.

Mata Naruto menerawang hampa. Cahaya kuning keemasan telah membungkus raganya. Di samping itu, ia tersenyum pedih, saat ingatannya telah terbuka kembali.

"Dan kau juga orang terbodoh yang pernah meminta untuk bertemu lagi denganku," desah Naruto.

Mereka terdiam.

"…Aku teringat. Dulu, dulu sekali ada bocah laki-laki yang bermain-main dengan gerbang penghubung. Ketika gerbang itu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok gadis kecil, si bocah laki-laki itu nampak bahagia. Karena itulah sang gadis memberikan salah satu kunci pembuka gerbang kepada anak laki-laki tersebut. Tetapi ruang dan waktu menjemput sang gadis kecil, yang bagaimana bisa disambut dengan raut kecewa dari si bocah laki-laki. Sebelum gerbang itu tertutup. Sang gadis pernah mendengar permintaan si bocah laki-laki…"

"Aku sangat berharap bahwa di lain waktu kita bisa bertemu lagi di dunia nyata, bukan sekedar mimpi seperti waktu itu," kata Sasuke memotong perkataan Naruto sambil memeluk tubuh rapuh Naruto erat, tidak memperdulikan darah merah telah menodai pakaian yang ia kenakan, "Kau tahu? Kalau akhirnya seperti ini, pasti aku tidak akan pernah berharap seperti itu," lanjut Sasuke.

"Kau tidak bisa memutar waktu 'kan, Uchiha… Sasuke?" kata Naruto.

"Adakah cara lain agar kau… kembali padaku?"

"Tidak. Karena waktu itu kau hanya meminta agar bisa bertemu denganku di dunia nyata, bukan berarti kau dan aku dapat bersatu," ucap Naruto miris.

"Berapa lama kau bertahan?"

"1 jam."

Angin berhembus kencang, membawa hawa dingin yang menusuk kulit. Sasuke dan Naruto masih terdiam dalam keheningan. Tiba-tiba Naruto mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke, bibirnya pun segera ia satukan dengan bibir Sasuke. Tidak ada siapa pun yang mengerti jika hanya meihat sekilas, tetapi tidak untuk Sasuke dan Naruto. Sudah lama mereka terpisah, akhirnya perasaan mereka terlampiaskan dengan sempurna, sayang kesempurnaan itu hanya semata.

Detik-detik berikutnya, Sasuke mencabut dengan perlahan pisau kecil yang sempat menembus jantung Naruto, membuangnya ke sembarang lantai setelah tercabut seluruhnya. Naruto meringis kesakitan di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

Naruto melepaskan ciumannya, "Sebentar lagi, aku sudah melihat bayangan Malaikat tersenyum damai ke arahku. Kumohon jangan pernah kau bermain-main dengan maut," kata Naruto penuh kiasan.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Aishiteru Naruto."

"Aishiteru… Sasuke…"

Diakhiri dengan ciuman, ajal begitu cepat mengambil Naruto dari sisi Sasuke. Serasa tersayat hati Sasuke, mendapati raga manusia Naruto telah berubah menjadi serbuk emas yang terbang dibawa angin malam.

"Bolehkah aku berharap untuk yang kedua kalinya? Kalau ya, hanya satu yang kupinta…" lirih Sasuke.

'…Aku sangat berharap bahwa di lain waktu kita dapat bersatu.'

Setelah mengucapkan permohonannya, Sasuke melempar kalung berbandul Kristal tersebut hingga terjatuh di sungai.

Sasuke berdiri, berjalan angkuh menuju ujung beranda. Kedua mata Onyx-nya menatap kosong ke langit, tertuju pada salah satu bintang yang terjatuh.

_'Menurut mitos, jika kita melihat bintang jatuh dari langit, maka segala permohonan yang kita inginkan akan terkabul.'_

"Aku percaya pada mitos. Tetapi aku lebih percaya bahwa di lain waktu, aku pasti mendapatkanmu, Naruto," ucap Sasuke tersenyum. Ia membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan perlahan memasuki kamarnya, namun sebelum sempurna memasuki kamar, Sasuke sempat menoleh ke belakang. Tersenyum damai melihat cahaya emas berjalan menaiki angin menuju ke langit. Ia sangat tahu cahaya apa itu…

**-oOo-**

**Terlukis indah dalam hati damai, Kristal murni perwakilan rasa rindu, menjadi bukti terbawa arus berlian, daun yang terus mengalir berkelip…**

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Omake**

"Bagaimana caranya agar Naruto bisa mengingatku, Gaara! Kau pasti tahu 'kan?!!" seru Sasuke menggocang-goncangkan tubuh Gaara frustasi.

Gaara memejamkan kedua mata rapat-rapat, berusaha menahan air mata yang ingin menembus kelopak matanya, "Ada satu cara, t-tapi aku tidak yakin kau bisa melakukannya," kata Gaara membuang muka.

"Apa?! Cepat katakan, Gaara!" bentak Sasuke marah.

"Membunuh Naruto…"

**  
****Owari! (?)**

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Penjelasan: ^^

o).(1). Sorahito: (sora=langit + hito=orang/manusia) Manusia Langit.

Inti Cerita: kalau ada yang masih bingung. Sebenernya Naruto itu tadinya cewek, tapi karena pengen ngabulin permohonan Sasuke. Naruto rela menuruti persyaratan paranormal itu untuk menukar gendernya menjadi cowok. Setelah itu, semua kejadian yang dialami Naruto dengan Sasuke akan terpendam di dalam ingatannya (bukan berarti hilang). Dan satu-satunya cara agar Naruto ingat Sasuke ya dengan cara membunuhnya. Karena menurut mitos, ingatan seseorang yang terpendam akan kembali setelah orang ingatannya terpendam terebut terancam nyawanya. ^^' *digampar*

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**oOo Happy Birthday for Uzumaki Naruto oOo**

**...**

BUKAN ANGST!!! T.T *nangis* kalau angst gax kerasa tuh. XP

Lagipula 'kan Fantasy. XP *ditendang*

..

Nee~ T.T

Maapkan daku kelamaan Apdet! T.T

Semoga Nee suka dengan Fic Gaje ini. ^^'

..

Maap gax sempet bales Ripiu. =w='

...

Fic Zuki memang tidak pernah bisa terlepas dari kesalahan berupa typo dan teman-temannya. Zuki mohon maap jika masih ada kesalahan di fic Zuki.

Akhir kata… Zuki tunggu Review/Flamenya^^

With D'Heart

Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka.


End file.
